Examples of known bendable dolls are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 593;592; 1,189,585; 3,325,939; 3,624,691; 3,955,309; 4,233,775; and 5,516,314; and in publications JP49-18956 A; JP50 037068 B2; JP62-164092U; JP63-103685 A; EP1108454; GB2354456. Examples of known dolls with magnetic attachments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,038,775, 4,118,888, 4,170,840, 4,176,492, 4,183,173, 4,186,515, 4,206,564, 5,277,643, 5,295,889, 5,380,233, 5,727,717, and 6,171,169. The disclosures of all of the patents and publications listed in this paragraph are incorporated herein by reference.